conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dymero Invisa
His Imperial Majesty Emperor Dymero Zerio Invisa is the first Emperor of The United Empire of Gilana. Considered by some to be a political genius, in his short life, Invisa has been a president and a wartime leader during which he foresaw considerable changes to the country and government he has lead for more than two years. Early years Dymero Invisa was born on July 21, 1980 to William and Marie (nee Fairchild) Invisa in the city of Pilmela of the Agnon province. Invisa was born into a family with a history nearly as old as the inhabitation of Gilana itself. Immediately prior to a governmental reform in 1938 that provided for an elected monarch, the Invisa family held a nearly 1,700 year long monarchical dynasty in the former Kingdom of Agnon. Invisa's great-grandfather, Numan, was the last non-elected monarch of Agnon. For more information on that dynasty, please see the House of Invisa article. Invisa attended Pilmela High School, where he graduated with perfect attendance, and was the chair of the school's National Honor Society chapter. He next attended the University of Agnon for a Bachelor of Science in political science, where he graduated summa cum laude, and was president of the student government. He also completed his Masters of Science in Political Science at this school. Invisa began, but has had to put on hiatus his doctoral studies at the University of Gilana, because of his political career. At the age of eight, Invisa joined the Youth Governmental Guild, where he got the first taste of public service, working in groups with other members to form town ordinances for Pilmela that were primarily directed toward education and children's rights. Nearly 50% of children who attend this program go on to be actively involved in the Agnon government, and within a couple years of attendance in the program, it was clear Invisa was going to be one of these people. During his time in the guild, Invisa was co-sponsor to several pieces of legislation which created programs that improved the quality of education for Pilmela children. Several of the programs became so successful that they were picked up by the Agnon Ministry of Education. Other popular legislation created social service programs that improved the quality of life for children, some of which were also adopted by the national government. At age 13, Invisa joined the Junior Parliamentary Committee, a national group of youths who worked directly with Parliament, and occasionally the president, to learn how the Gilanan government worked. Here Invisa served two years, during which time he primarily co-wrote legislation that was, like in the earlier program, directed toward children and adolescents. He also worked with the economic committees and was appointed as a Junior Foreign Relations Ambassador. As ambassador, Invisa met with other youths and Foreign Relations ambassadors, who noted Invisa's intelligence. In 1994, the Ambassador of Veraco noted, "Here is a child that will someday be either Prime Minister or President of this great nation, possibly both." Despite his active involvement in politics, Invisa also found time to watch and play basketball and pursue his interest in history and science. Invisa also enjoys working in front of and behind the camera, and was a member of his university's television production crew. Election to Parliament In 1999, at the age of 19, Invisa was finally able to run for office. Instead of trying for a municipal position, as might be expected of a ambitious youngster, Invisa made the stunning move of running for Parliament, for his home constituency of Pilmela. The position was up for election at the time and Invisa's odds seemed impossibly against him. Not only did he have to beat out incumbent Michael Gagnon, who was running for re-election, but also other opponents who had years more experience than him. Despite the initial skepticism, Invisa quickly beat out all others who ran against him, gaining the nomination of the Republican National party. During the debates that followed, which were highly televised, Invisa was able to surprisingly hold his own again the incumbent. However, even with a great deal of support seemingly behind him, many did not expect him to win. At best, many analysts thought the election would be close, but that Gagnon would eventually win, mostly because they deemed Invisa too young to be in Parliament. Once the votes were counted, it seemed the analysts were right on one point: the election was close. However, beating out all odds, Invisa won the election, and with just enough votes to be able to claim a mandate. As well as being the youngest minister of parliament in Agnon (and indeed Gilanan) history, Invisa was also the first in his family to enter national politics since the end of the Agnon Kingdom. Parliamentarian Invisa spent five years as a member of Parliament. He worked first as a member of the Foreign Relations committee, using his earlier experience in international diplomacy to help pass laws that were friendly to trade with foreign nations. At the time, Parliament had been in control of the Democratic Unity party since 1996, but that changed when Prime Minister Horace Chamberland called for an election in mid-2003, following the Chamberland Affair. Invisa was re-elected to Parliament by a landslide, and in total the Republican National party won 203 out of 300 seats, giving them a majority. Invisa was appointed as Minister for Foreign Relations by new Prime Minister Hector Ingard, who Invisa had met years before. Presidential election In early 2004, President Tobias Yawn announced that he would retire when his second term ended, creating an opportunity for a Presidential election later that year without an incumbent to run against. Again, in an unpredicted move, the 24-year old Invisa announced that he would stand for the position. Although many doubted that he could win against the more experienced Jacob Barbieri, Invisa stunned all again in the general election, winning with a comfortable 79%. Some political scientists and television pundits have argued Invisa's win of the Presidency was based largely on an impassioned speech to the nation on August 24th, 2005, where he promised to restore the status in the world that Gilana had lost by Chamberland's actions in the previous scandal. Presidential term Uncharacteristically for a President of Gilana, Invisa spent a great amount of time with Parliament, helping to pass new legislation in many areas, including education, campaign finance reform, veteran's benefits, and restabilizing the area of the economy affected by the Chamberland Affair. Although Presidents of Gilana are constitutionally barred from writing their own legislation, several Parliamentarians reported meeting with Invisa in order to discuss possible bills. In his capacity as head of state, Invisa also met with leaders from around the world, helping to re-establish the nation's status. The Great Gilanan War of 2007 Main Article: The Great Gilanan War of 2007 The road to war The full details behind the war are still something of a hotly debated topic. However, what is known is that in the final months of 2006, President Zachery Medina of the Republic of Veraco began accusing the Gilanan Intelligence Agency of spying on Veracan weapons making factories. Prime Minister Hector Ingard denied any such surveillance, blaming a domestic terrorist organization within Veraco for spreading lies. In his earlier capacity as foreign minister, Invisa had brokered a trade agreement with Veraco, a relationship that some dissident groups in Veraco vehemently spoke out against. Ingard claimed that terrorist operatives had infiltrated the Veracan government and begun spreading false intelligence. While the truth behind the matter is not currently known, President Medina used this statement as proof that Invisionize was using surveillance within Veracan borders and threatened military action is surveillance was not stopped. After a successful coup d'état in Veraco later installed a new President, Lin Heggo, President Invisa announced to the nation that Veraco was preparing for self defense in case of attack. War leadership Invisa's leadership during the six month conflict was and still is highly praised by many. Even though the majority of battle was on Gilanan territory, the President was able to keep up morale. He helped enact dozens of assistance programs in areas hardest hit by battle. However, not all groups and individuals had compliments. Some government watchdog organizations noted that Invisa seemed to be using the conflict to consolidate power. On June 6, 2007, six days after the beginning of major battle, President Invisa asked Parliament to declare martial law throughout Gilana, because of the invasion of the Veracan military into coastal towns. Invisa explained that the change was necessary to preserve stability while the conflict was on Gilanan land, but the watchdog groups argued that it was unnecessary. On September 1, Invisa made the unprecedented move of asking Parliament for the ability to make day-to-day governmental and military decisions, moves alone that well exceeded his constitutional authority. Further, he also asked that any changes he made be treated on the level of constitutional amendments. The reasoning, according to Invisa, is that intelligence showed that the Veracan military was close to making moves at the capitol itself, looking to topple the Gilanan government. He argued that daily business would get done quicker without the bureaucracy of Parliament. A lobbying group made up of key watchdog organizations, Return to Old Gilana, argued heavily before Parliament against these changes. While the amendment passed in the Parliament, such extensions of executive power had to be put before the all the provinces, though it easily passed in most. Resolution of war Even before the war began, Invisa had been working with new Veracan President Lin Heggo to negotiate a peace deal. Although various non-governmental groups argued that it was wrong to work with a government that most nations did not even recognize, most of the population of Gilana praised the President for looking for a quick, diplomatic solution. On January 1, 2008, the two Presidents jointly announced the signing of the Gilana-Veraco Peace Accord, ending the war. Ascension to the imperial throne On January 6, five days after the end of the war, President Invsia called an emergency session of Parliament that announced sweeping changes to the government of Gilana: :"I have called this joint session of Parliament to announce my plans for post-war reconstruction. Even with the success of the peace accord, the horrifying and heart breaking events of this war have left many with a great deal of anxiety. Homes have been burned down and families torn apart. When I look at the faces of the people I represent, I see pleas for help. I see pleas for assistance in rebuilding their homes and salvaging what they have lost. But most of all, I see pleas for a nation that is safe and secure, a nation that can be led not to war, but to peace. A nation with rules and boundaries that are set very carefully to ensure that such disastrous conditions are never to be found again. And that plea, my friends, I fully intend to act upon! :(Applause)..." Excerpt, Executive Decree 127 The announcement nulled the previous constitution, inserted a new one in its place, that transformed Invisionize from a democratic republic to an imperial autocratic dictatorship, with Invisa as its first emperor. The change in ideology Since the change in government style, many leading experts, as well as interested individuals, have proposed several different ideas as to Invisa's sudden extreme change in his views of executive power. One theory describes that Invisa, well known for his prior denouncement of greatly centralized executive power, and opponent of authoritarianism, as "nothing more than a good actor." The basis of the idea is that Invisa had been biding his time for many years, waiting for Gilana to accept his Presidency, before making his true motives clear. Opponents of the theory point to Invisa's unprecedented significant power as President of Gilana, suggesting that he already had popular support for his policies, but still seemed to support democracy. Despite the objections, this is the theory that has received the most popular support thus far. Another theory states that Invisa changed his ideology shortly after becoming President of Gilana, but proponents have yet to expand on this idea. One extreme theory claims that Dymero Invisa has either been brainwashed or replaced by aliens, so that the person who is now Emperor is not acting of his own free will, or is not Dymero Invisa at all. This is the least accepted theory. The annexation of Veraco On May 6, 2008, Veraco's parliament voted unanimously to allow itself to be annexed by Gilana, a motion that Invisa readily accepted. The annexation of Veraco has fueled theories that the war was pre-planned by Invisa in order to justify receiving extra power. Such claims have of yet not been proven. Criticisms Although relatively well respected and liked throughout Gilana, Invisa has received his fair share of criticisms. For example, when running for Parliament, many current politicians doubted Invisa had the experience necessary to enter a national chamber. At 19 years old, Invisa was the second youngest person to ever become a candidate for Parliament (the youngest was 18 year old Demak Lintel of the Grandon province in 1975). Political satirists also made light of his campaign, often comparing his run with that of a class president. Invisa has also been criticized for the role he took as President of Gilana. Traditionally, the position of President is rather ceremonial. Presidents are usually expected to defer authority to the Prime Minister, Cabinet, and Parliament, except for foreign relations, and even that is largely under the auspices of the the Prime Minister. On the other hand, there have been times when Presidents have taken a larger role in running the country. During the Economic Crisis of 1985, President Victor Hubbard commanded much authority over the repair of the country's economy. Even former President Tobias Yawn had stepped in to provide assistance during the aftermath of the Chamberland Affair. However, Invisa is criticized mainly for becoming involved in some aspects of the government during a time in which there was no national emergency. He is also criticized for reportedly violating the constitutional neutrality an incoming President must swear to take upon assuming the position. Although Invisa resigned from the his party upon winning the general election, some critics say the policies he helped write as President are largely based on Republican National party goals, instead of being politically neutral. On the subject of the current Empire of Gilana, although there is little professionally published criticism of the new regime, those who have emigrated to other countries say that the new form of government is little more than an attempt to reform the former Gilanan kingdoms on a national level. They claim that rather than the benevolent dictatorship that Invisa claims his new government to be, that the Empire will be a tool used to suppress the population. They point to the newly written constitution, which makes no guarantee of natural freedoms, and the outlawing of political groups, as proof of a tyranny. Personal life Invisa is a very private person outside of politics, but he is known to have an intense interest in computer hardware and software, especially matters concerning the Internet. He also spends a great deal of time in the field of video production. He enjoys reading the Harry Potter series and the Lord of the Rings series of fantasy books. Invisa also enjoys traveling abroad, as well as within his own nation. At 18, Invisa married Lysita Landen, whom he met in high school. Lysita is the sister of Provincial Region Three Director Sally Landen. Both he and Lysita are members of the Kyonin of Gilana, Gilana's national Kyonist kyonin, and regularly attend the Gilanan Kyonin of Barrion. Titles Throughout his life, Invisa has received many royal titles. Once elected member of Parliament, Invisa became known as The Honorable Dymero Zerio Invisa, MP. As President, Invisa was known as The Rt. Honorable Dymero Zerio Invisa, President of the Republic of Gilana. Upon the death of his father William in 2003, Invisa became head of the House of Invisa. The Invisas were originally the ruling family of the Kingdom of Invisio in the area the clan settled when they arrived on the island in circa 3,000 B.C., and it is this area they ruled for 3,210 years. The ascension gave Invisa a new title, Duke of Invisio, an honorary title that does not hold any special authority in the area. Although Agnon is no longer a kingdom, heads of the House of Invisa were also granted an honorary title by an act of Parliament on July 20, 1959, as the body's final act as a national legislature. Previously, the title for all monarchs was By the grace of Kyo and the people, King ________, nth Monarch of Agnon, Leader of the Agnians, and Herald of Barrion. The title was further extended to include the words Honorary Life Peer and the Eternal as well symbolically incrementing the king's numerical placing. Upon taking his place as head of the House, Invisa is also known as By the grace of Kyo and the people, Dymero Zerio Invisa, the Eternal, Honorary Life Peer, 111th Monarch of Agnon, Leader of the Agnians, and Herald of Barrion. Thus, upon his transition to Emperor, Invisa's official full-length title is ''His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Dymero Zerio Invisa, by the grace of Kyo and the people, the Eternal, Honorary Life Peer, 111th Monarch of Agnon, Leader of the Agnians, Herald of Barrion, and Duke of Invisio. This is often shortened to just His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Dymero Zerio Invisa and sometimes even His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor. External links *Official Twitter Feed |- Category: Gilana Category: Individuals